Ocean Born
by Lornzie
Summary: Yami is a average teenager that makes sure he 'lives' his life before he gets too old but with his dreams and sightening, will he have time to party like he usualy would? Hopefully Good Story! :3  x
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Born

Chapter One

The winter sun had set and the breeze of the ocean ran through the skins of both old and young people alike. Couples clung together like glue and children hopped around to keep warm. The teenagers on the street laughed and drank their drinks; which were most preferably alcoholic to their tastes. In winters like today, the younger youths of the generation had forgotten about the dangers about drinking, smoking and also the stupidity of not wearing a coat or several jumpers to keep them warm. Just drinking and smoking were running through their minds. Oh, and girls.

A group of teenagers hung by an entrance to a club; they were trying to get inside to hook up with some girls and boys of their preferred gender to keep warm for that night. The leader of the group was persuading the bouncer at the door to let them in. He did this by using his friend as bait; his friend was a woman with eye-catching womanhoods on her chest.

The bouncer was strong hearted and married. He shooed the group of youths off easily and let more mature people who had ID inside to the warm. The leader of the group snarled at the bouncer and made his way back to his group.

"Stupid bouncers" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a sulk. The group laughed at him and managed to buy more drink for themselves. They drank and smoked a large amount of toxins until one of the group members grinned and guided them to a dark alley.

"Come this way" he grinned darkly and led his group through the dark alley and under a bridge "This is where my good friend Gozaburo works, he said that he has free samples on for us" the male grinned and walked over to a middle-aged man who smirked down at the group.

"Good evening, what can I get you?" he asked in a low husky voice, glancing around the group and then onto the woman's womanhood on her chest. The male who led the group stepped forward and smirked. Gozaburo looked down at the male "Ahh Marik!" he grinned and shook the youth's hand "Good to see you" he smirked and threw him some bags and containers "As I promised" he chuckled, watching the group walk away after taking their goods.

"So what's all this?" said a womanly voice as she peered over Marik's shoulder with a grin "Awesome you've got coke! Care to share?" she grinned and took some of the powder off the male and started putting it in a line to sniff it up.

Marik glared but laughed darkly and threw everyone in the group a bag. One of the group members shook his head and threw the bag back.

"No thanks, I prefer dope" he chuckled and lit up a roll of dope before smoking it "Ahh" he exhaled, letting the smoke blow into his friend's face. His friend coughed and waved it out his face.

"Thanks Joey" he mumbled and passed back the bag of white powder back to Marik "I'll pass too Marik, that stuff makes my mouth go funny somehow" he chuckled and leaned against the wall casually with a can of fosters in his hand, taking sips now and again to amuse himself. At that point Marik came over and smirked.

"What's wrong Yami, scared of a little class C?" he taunted, waving the bag in his face. Yami snarled and grabbed the bag before throwing it.

"Give me your worst Marik" he taunted back; he didn't want to seem like he couldn't handle anything more than a class C drug. Marik smirked and pulled out another small bag from his pocket.

"This Yami is an E. And this is the only one I could manage to get. Do you think you could handle it?" he grinned in a challenged manner, waving the small pill around in the small plastic bag. Yami frowned, grabbing the bag quickly he ripped it open and was about to put it to his mouth until he heard Joey clear his throat.

"C'mon Marik, that's enough. That's some bad shit there" he commented, looking over at Yami with a 'don't do it' expression. Yami paused and took the pill away from his lips, gazing at it unsurely.

Marik growled and waved his hand to shoo Joey "Go away Joey, you have no idea what you are on about. If Yami wants to prove he is a man, let him choose. If he doesn't take it, we all know he's a chicken don't we?" he smirked and began doing a small chicken dance with noises.

Yami's cheeks went crimson in colour and gripped the pill tightly "Shut up Marik!" he yelled before swallowing the pill and going wide eyed. The colours of the rainbow had appeared from nowhere and clung had themselves to his friend's bodies.

"See, was that so bad?" Marik sneered, laughing with some of his other drugged up friends. Joey stayed by Yami's side and helped him up.

"You're a prick Marik, go and drop dead" he growled and walked Yami over to the lake nearby.

When arriving at the lake, Joey dunked Yami's head under the water and brought him back up.

"C'mon Yami, snap out of it!" he yelled before dunking his head again. Yami coughed and pushed himself away from the water, breathing in and out heavily.

Joey smiled and sat next to his friend on the pebbles.

"Yami, you dope" he sighed and rubbed his own hair with an irritated expression "Marik's always getting you into all this trouble, you're going to get yourself killed mate" he said worriedly and patted his shoulder "Anyway, are you feeling alright?".

Yami nodded.

"No funny colours?"

Yami shook his head.

"Alright" Joey said gently with a sigh. He sat there talking to Yami for a few moments before taking a call on his mobile phone. When breaking the call, he turned to Yami with a sheepish smile "Sorry Yamz' I've got to be heading home now, will you be alright getting home?" he asked, worried about his friend's condition. Yami grinned weirdly and nodded. Joey eyed him and sighed heavily.

"I guess I'm going to have to believe you" he said but regretted quickly as Yami's eyelids fluttered weirdly "C'mon man!" he sighed and dunked his head under the water again "Wake up! Don't let this stupid pill work!" he growled, he then let Yami go as he pushed him away again.

"I'll be alright just go home already, you're poor sister will be hungry" Yami chuckled faintly and sat up against the lake's bank.

Joey sighed and nodded.

"Alright, be careful then" he warned before sprinting off into a new direction. Yami watched him leave and smiled to himself. He lay down on the grass that was around him and stared up at the stars.

"Ooh, so pretty" he laughed to himself, reaching up to touch the faraway lights "But so far away, aww" he sulked and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes momentarily and blinked "The northern lights?" he pondered and reached his hand up again to touch the multiple colours in the sky. Yami giggled weirdly to himself and sat up. He took his shoes off and put his feet into the lake "Now don't bite my toes little fishies" he snickered gently, kicking his feet in the water childishly "Ah well, you're properly dead now" he hummed before looking out to the water.

He blinked as more flashing coloured lights appeared making the lake seem like a bit bowl of jelly. This pill must be really strong" he muttered before rubbing his eyes again and gazing at the now green lake. "Woah" he blinked then peered to the water, his nose nearly touching the pure liquid.

He jumped back as he saw a flash of gold in the water suddenly. Cautiously he moved back over, only to reveal that it was going. He mumbled about the pill "This stupid pill is making me see more shit than when I'm drunk!" he exclaimed before resting his head in-between his crossed arms "And I bet now it'll rain" he said in annoyance; Yami didn't like coats so he preferred using only his cape for a shield but heavy rainstorms have been brewing for weeks now and any moment now the rain could start.

Yami grumbled as he felt a drop of rain fall onto his hand "Dammit, I'd knew I'd jinxed myself one day" he sighed "And now suddenly the lake is going to rise up and I'm going to be a Noah or something to take two of every animal on the ark." He laughed before feeling more drops of water fall on him "Oh for the love of god!" he cried out in annoyance and glared up at the sky. His face dropped like a ton of bricks.

The lake had suddenly started rising.

Quickly Yami crawled backwards up the bank to get away from the rising water; he blinked as he saw another flash of gold glittering in the water. "What the hell is that?" he pondered and leaned too the water more yet managing to back away continuously so he wouldn't get wet.

Yami peered closer, so close that the tip of his nose was getting wet. His eyes widened as he felt some unexplainable pressure on his nose. Curiously he moved his nose to the left; the pressure had gone for a moment before returning. Again he did the action yet this time to the right and again the same thing happened. He frowned, now he was defiantly confused. He pulled his face away from the water and tilted his head at it "What the hell is this lake" he whispered before paling several shades of white.

The lake had suddenly risen and made some sort of hole in the water and from that hole rose out a figure of a boy. He wasn't really a boy, more like a teenager in Yami's opinion. His hair was similar to Yami's yet this male had an extra bit of bangs that lay in the middle of his face. His body was small and petite and his skin was a perfect shade of pale tan. Carefully looking at the boy, Yami noticed that the boy had nothing on except a pyramid shaped necklace with an eye on.

The boy that rose from the water looked at Yami and smiled. He landed softly onto the grass and had crawled over, singing a small yet sweet tune. Yami felt his eyes drift shut and his head filling with sweet nothings. He didn't know what this boy was singing but he knew it was sending him to an early night in bed!

Yami blinked his eyes open slightly as the boy's eyes searched his face. Upon noticing that Yami's eyes were open, the boy sang again yet his voice sounded more angel-like than sweet now. He lifted his hand and let it slid over Yami's face and neck, leaning in he send small kisses over his forehead and both cheeks; his tune never stopping as he gently kissed over Yami's eyes and placed one small peck on his lips.

The older male opened his eyes gently again to see the boy's eyes, they were a soft yet elegant purple. The kind of purple that was perfect but hard to find. Yami's cheeks coloured into a soft pink as the boy lifted his hand and caressed Yami's blushing cheeks. He spoke gently to Yami although he did not understand what he was saying due to it being another language.

His breathing hitched faintly as he felt the boy straddle his waist and lean close to his ear. He whispered something that Yami again did not understand. He gasped as he felt the younger male move and kiss his lips tightly before slapping him over the face with both hands.

Quickly Yami sat up panting, he frantically looked around only to realise that it was all just a dream. He sighed as he heard his mobile phone beep meaning there was an unread message awaiting reading. He squinted his eyes due to the dark and the light of his phone and read the message with wide eyes.

[Hey Yamz its Marik, hope you managed to survive the pill! Catch you later you stupid idiot!]

Yami paled and felt his cheeks faintly, seething as they were slightly sore.

"I wasn't dreaming" he said in a low whisper, his eyes scanned his dark room and he reached over and turned his small lamp on. Examine the room he noticed nothing was out of place and his snacks in his mini-fridge was still there so it couldn't of been his friends that took him back home.

So who was it?

He sighed and rubbed his messed up locks. His eyes darted to the floor and they widened widely. Getting onto his knees he knelt down and put his fingers into some clear blue liquid. He played with it with his fingers before smelling it "It doesn't look like semen, or smell like it" he chuckled and glanced around before tasting it. He hummed faintly and looked down at the liquid again "its water" he uncovered and covered his mouth in shock.

"I'm never drinking again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean Born

Chapter Two

The day was the day Yami dreaded, school day. He had woken up with a bad hangover due to last night's drinking and he was in no mood to be teased by both his friends that same day. Yami dragged himself out from under the covers and put his feet on the floor, he then slipped on his school clothing and left his room with a heavy sigh as he entered the bathroom to sort out his face. He gazed at himself for a while, there was something different about his face today but with five minutes of looking he couldn't find anything wrong or different. Then he shrugged and made his way downstairs to find his mother and father sitting at opposite sides of the table.

Yami's mother gave a smile towards her son and stood to make his breakfast in the kitchen with a small good morning to him. The male gave a faint smile and sat down, he glanced at his father –who was reading the newspaper and poked the middle of the sheet to get his attention. Slowly, the newspaper was brought down to reveal his father's face. He raised a brow at his son.

"What is it?"

"Just wondering what the news is saying today" Yami replied and gave a shrug "You know, some sort of convocation?"

His father rolled his eyes and looked back at the paper "Just the usual" he muttered. Yami gave a frown to the older male but lost it when his mother walked in and placed a bacon sandwich down for him.

"Just what you need with a hangover, something light yet tasty".

Chuckling, the teenager accepted the food and thanked his mother with a kiss on her cheek. After his breakfast, he went upstairs to brush his teeth and once arriving there he shuddered at a small chill that entered the room. Shrugging it off, Yami continued his mission and opened the cabinet where his toothbrush and the toothpaste lay, taking them he put the paste on the brush and stuck it in his mouth to brush his teeth then silently he closed the small cabinet door.

Yami looked up at the mirror that was on the door and jumped seeing what seemed water crawling under the door, turning sharply he looked at the door and saw nothing but the gold tiles on the floor. Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes and looked back at the mirror to see that the 'water' had moved from the door to the back of him. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the water raised up into a floating bubble before taking the form of a person.

The water person looked up at Yami through the mirror and smiled. It then moved closer and moved his collar to reveal a small mark. Looking at it through the mirror, Yami looked confused at the shape of it due to the mark showing what seemed like a waxing crescent moon, with a single star next to it. Yami looked back at the water person, who smiled and kissed the mark then transformed back into a bubble and slid back under the door.

Yami stared in shock at the mirror then moved his collar to see if the mark was there.

It was not.

He frowned and put his toothbrush down then turned on the water tap and splashed cold water over his face. Yami shuddered and took the towel to dry himself off again. Looking back at the mirror he saw nothing and began brushing his teeth again, unsure of what to think of the strange water person and the mark...

Arriving at school, Yami knew what was coming next. Stepping out the way he allowed Joey to fall on the floor as an attempt to jump on his back. Joey sat up and sulked quietly.

"How'd you know I was going to do that?"

Yami smirked faintly and helped his friend up "Considering you were running with your sneaky trainers on. I kind of heard you" he answered and rolled his eyes when he felt two arms go around his waist "Oh ra" he grumbled.

"Hey Yamikins" came a girly voice from behind him and the arms that were around his waist slipped lower to his hips.

Yami sighed "Hello Tea" he replied then grumbled as she kissed his cheek and skipped off purposely so her skirt would go higher with each bounce. The male cringed and slapped his eyes to cover them only to get pulled into a hug from Joey, who was laughing at his face.

"You should of seen your face!" he laughed loudly and ruffled the teen's hair roughly earning a growl and push from him. Yami mumbled a small 'not funny' as he sorted his hair back out to original shape and style. They both blinked and turned once they heard a small whistle from behind them. Grumbling again, Yami turned away and crossed his arms when the owner of the whistle walked over with a smirk.

"Hey Yami, how are you?"

"Go fuck yourself Marik" he retorted and walked away only to get pulled back by Marik. "Oh don't be like that" he grinned and patted Yami's shoulder "Do you remember anything?" Marik asked with a dark grin. Yami rose a brow "Everything actually" he answered then looked around "Hey, where's your whore?"

Marik chuckled "If you mean Bakura, then he'll be arriving soon... I mean, he was so tired last night after we-" "No!" Yami cringed and covered his ears "I don't want to know!"

Both Joey and Marik laughed hard and leaned onto each other before noticing Yami had walked away with his ears still covered. They blinked then called for Yami to wait then ran after him and picked him up. Yami glared and thrashed around to get out of their grip only to get laughed at and dragged into the school building.

Once the bell had ringed, the trio went into their classed to start their 'education'. The male sat during the class and tapped his pen on the table he was sitting at in boredom. It was science and one of Yami's worst subjects. He sighed loudly only get a glare from the teacher and then told to shush, Yami rolled his eyes and grumbled about how the teacher should go fuck himself with a dildo in-which making Joey –who was sitting next to him, laugh loudly and fall off his chair.

Yami blinked and looked at him then laughed and soon Marik joined in. In a matter of seconds the full class started laughing, earning the teacher to growl and hit the long wooden ruler off the side of the table "Yami Aten! Detention!"

Yami's eyes went wide "What!" he exclaimed and stood up "I didn't do anything!"

"You have just earned yourself an hours' detention Mr Aten, and if you don't sit down and shut up you will be staying here longer!"

Sitting down quickly, Yami sat in silence and in a sulk whilst his friends laughed and teased him about his detention.

Sitting in detention, Yami was bored out of his mind that he was actually reading up in one of the science books about water molecules. He sighed and looked at the clock; he had half an hour left of his punishment. Mumbling to himself he played with the water taps and flicked the water in multiple places. He then shuddered and frowned as he felt the room go cold, he sighed and blinked when he could see his breath come out as bubbles, looking around frantically he noticed the classroom had suddenly turned into water.

Yami sat up and freaked out at the sudden change, his eyes widened when he heard a soft tune being sent around in the water. His eyes closed gently in content; the tune was so relaxing it made his mind feel like it had been cleared of everything bad and that there was nothing to worry about in the world. Yami's body felt like his spirit had been freed and left to wonder around the stars. He sighed happily and reopened his eyes sweetly.

Yelling in fright, Yami backed away seeing the boy from the lake "What are you?" he whispered only to get a smile in return from the mysterious being. Yami studied its features carefully and his expression dropped along with his face colour "You look like me..."

The creature giggled and nodded then leaned over to touch the teen's cheek. Yami gave a small pink blush and stared up at the thing in front of him. The hand touching his cheek caressed it slightly then it moved down to his neck to reveal the marking once again. Yami looked at it in with a confused look, he gazed back at the being with the same expression.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

Yami's eyes widened as the being began to scream out in what seemed like pain. Looking around he saw the water turn red and the creature disintegrate and the water spin around like a whirlpool, taking Yami with him.

Suddenly, he felt a shaking feeling in his shoulders and once opening his eyes he noticed he was back into the classroom with the teacher shaking him to wake him.

"Yami Aten! Clean this mess up!"

Yami blinked and looked at the mess which consisted of the tap's sink being overfilled and the classroom floor being flooded...

Yami sighed heavily and made his way home in the dark. Winter was drawing even closer and by the time of 5:00pm, the sky was as dark as a black hole. Yami didn't mind as he preferred the dark rather than the light anyway. Taking out a cigarette box, he put it to his lips and took a cigarette out the box with his mouth and put the box away. Searching for his lighter he growled "Fucking Marik" he grumbled and looked around. He blinked seeing someone walk on the other side of the road next to the woods "Hey!" he called.

The person stopped and waited for Yami to walk over. Yami smiled politely "Gotta' light?" he asked "My friend took my lighter, little bastard" he chuckled and tilted his head when receiving no answer "Hello?" Yami said again and reached out to touch the person's shoulder. Quickly the person giggled and ran into the woods in which Yami gave chase, slightly concerned about the person's health. "Wait up!" he called out and ran faster through the woods only to miss a turning and run straight into a large tree.

"Ow"

Yami blinked as he heard another giggle, parting himself from the tree with a rub of his forehead he looked around and saw the lake. He gasped as flashbacks of last night flashed through his mind; carefully he walked over to the lake and crouched down to examine it. The water was still and dark due to the season but still Yami put his fingertips onto the water. He bit his lip, so far so good and slowly he put them into the water.

Gasping he felt a strong grip on his fingers and suddenly they started to pull down making Yami go more into the lake. Yami shouted "No!" and pulled back to stop himself going into the water, but the grip and force was too hard for him to pull away from and without a moment to spare the grip pulled Yami in and in its clutches...


	3. Chapter 3

Ocean Born

Chapter 3

Yami screamed out in pain as he felt what seemed to be razors biting at his skin. He could not see what was causing him so much pain, but he could dark purple liquid spilling from his very skin. Yami's eyes widened like dinner plates and screamed out "Get off me!" he then tried swimming in what seemed like that lake, but felt like air. Blinking, he then felt no sharp tears at his skin and saw that nothing was there as expected. He smirked "Good! That'll show you!"

The male blinked hearing a loud groan, shakily looking around his shoulder he saw what seemed like a whale-sized piranha. The creature roared in Yami's face, sending him backwards in the water. Quickly, the teen frantically tried to swim with no avail "What the hell's going on?" he cried and managed to duck when the creature launched at him.

"Asintious!"

Yami blinked and looked around to see a water form person, but in the shape of a woman. He then looked at the fish seeing it freeze up in the water. Paling, he tried to swim away again, incase he was next. The water form woman raised her brow and glided over on a bubble and pointed at Yami.

"Atemu"

He blinked lightly "Um... No, it's Yami..." he explained and looked curiously at the bubble "What are you exactly?" Yami asked and looked up at the girl, who had disappeared and left the bubble floating. Curiously, he slid onto the bubble with many failed attempts and looked around 'Well this is odd' he thought and held tightly to the bubble as it started spinning.

"AH! Make it stop!"

Yami then fell off the bubble as it stopped. He looked weirdly at the object and blinked seeing more bubbles arise from the bottom of the lake. One by one the bubble's top split and made a form of water, some were women and children, and others were men. He shook a little at the sight in-front of him; now realising he was now surrounded by some weird creatures. Chattering was heard from all the water forms as they inclined their hands and swivelled their heads around in what seemed like a ritual. Yami shuddered as his body went numb, and all his senses felt like they had left his body.

"Kios!"

The water people stopped and Yami's sense and body came back to the way it was before, he looked around to see a male water form frown at him.

"Atemu"

Yami rubbed his head "It's Yami, look where am I?"

The male frowned and held his hand out to send a pink spray of liquid to the male's face, Yami blinked and shook his head "Jeez, no need for a water fight" he joked and chuckled but quietened down when the water people looked at him oddly.

"Landwalker"

Yami looked up at him and gave a confused nod "Erm, yes... I walk on land... Now, can I go and walk back on land? It's very... odd down here, and I want to get home..." Yami squeaked and ducked a water ball at his face "What the-?" he frowned at the male, who smirked victoriously "What the hell are you doing?"

The taller male growled and covered his ears as the women and children screamed a high pitch scream, sending the water red.

The teen seethed and rubbed his ears "Okay! I take it back! Why am I here?" the screaming then stopped and the waters went back to its normal colour. The older male stared at the teen before whistling a tune and a bubble appearing in the middle of both males, Yami watched as it took form to the water being from the bathroom, classroom and lake "You!"

The young boy looked at Yami and its water skin turned pink "Uno..."

"Heba!"

Sheepishly, the boy looked over to the taller male, earning a frown from him "Des favie?" he said with a shy smile, earning a deeper frown. Sighing, the boy looked at Yami, who looked more confused, and put his hand on his cheek. He then leaned in and kissed Yami's lips in-which Yami blushed and tried to push him away, but his hands went straight through his body and came out the other side. Yami then pulled both his lips and hands away, making the crowd gasp and the boy look very upset.

"This is too weird!" Yami exclaimed and frowned at them all, making everyone's water skin go white and shake with fear. 'Heba' shook the most and gave out a little sob in distress "Jono! Jono!" he cried and within a second, a bubble came out the crowed, with a man already perched on top. He held the small boy close and cleared at Yami. The male blinked several times "Joey?" he said and rubbed his eyes. Jono frowned and pulled Heba behind him, as in to protect the young boy and muttered something that Yami did not understand.

He stared at the three males in front of him and shook his head "Great... I think I've just died".

"No you haven't"

Yami jumped and turned to see the water form that had helped him with the giant fish "You speak English!" The woman smiled and nodded "Yes, not well" she explained and glided over to the boys and spoke in their language, Yami looked at the smaller one, Heba as he listened the most to what the woman had to say. He paled as they all turned to him and Heba went over to him again and played with his hair "Yam-Eye..?" he frowned a little, trying to say his name properly.

The male blinked "Yam. Ee. Yam. Ee." He explained making the other nod "Yami... eeee..." he blinked and giggled cutely, earning a smile from the other "And I guess you're name is Heba?" he asked, making the boy's body go pink and nodded with a following giggly. He then looked up at the woman "Can you tell me where I am, and what I'm doing here?"

"Yes" she said and closed her eyes, as if to try to think "Heba's dark, you." She looked at him making him tilt his head "You, dark Heba. Atemu." She blinked as he chuckled and shook his head "Oh no, you've got it all wrong... I don't even know what this place is, other than a lake!"

The woman hushed him and thought for a while longer "Friends. Joey. Marik and Bakura" she said and looked at him "Yes?"

Yami nodded in shock "How'd you know that?"

"Joey. Dark Jono" she looked at the protecting male, who crossed his arms and watched Heba, admiring Yami's features. Yami blinked madly "I see.., Least I'm not on this crazy train without the craziest bastard I know!"

He whined and covered his ears as they screamed once again "Okay! Sorry!" he sighed as they stopped screaming and rubbed his ears "So, what's this place called, SeaWorld?"

Heba smiled and hummed, leaning in to nuzzle Yami's nose a little, in which he pulled away to. The woman chuckled "Moasa" she replied and tapped at her collar "Name Teana". Yami nodded "You look like my ... friend".

"Tea?"

Yami blinked as she smiled and pointed down to the bubble below her. He looked down and gasped, seeing a naked form of Tea inside it "What's going on!"

Sighing, the woman shook her head "She alive and fine. She knows Moasa and me". Yami nodded and sighed "Alright... As long as she's fine..." Heba blinked and looked up at Yami worriedly, holding his face and singing the same sweet tune he sang at their first meeting. Yami shuddered and melted into the singing but blinked as he felt him get pulled away by Jono. He blinked insanely and was about to ask but the water started swirling around madly.

The water people gasped and disappeared into their bubbles then swirling with water. Heba reached out for Yami, but got pulled aside by Jono. He looked up at the male and sighed before turning into their bubbles and swirling alongside their clan. Yami looked confused and looked at the other male and Teana who had already, went by this time.

Yami looked up and saw the morning rays approaching, he frowned and backed up against the walls of the whirlpool and managed to get out the lake and to the side of the bank. He panted and looked at the water, which was as still as a leaf, frowning he then looked down at himself seeing his body was dry. Yami frowned and sat up against a tree, looking up at the sky when the birds began to tweet and the flowers began to open. He rubbed his head "That was so weird".

Yami returned back to his house to a worried mother. She ran up to him when he walked through the door.

"Oh Yami!" she cried and held him close "Where were you? Are you hurt? And...Why are you so wet?" she frowned and pulled away from him, examining his clothes. Yami blinked and looked down at his clothes "They weren't wet before" he blinked wildly and then looked at his mother, who paled heavily "Y-Yami... Have you been taking drugs?"

"What?"

"Just answer it!" Yami's mother cried and took his shoulders "You and your friends! You drink, smoke and do drugs!" The male stared at her and was about to touch her but when he did, she burst into bubbles. He yelled in fright and backed up against the front door "Not this again!" he cried and ran up to his room, only to get followed by the bubbles. When going into his room, he saw the bubbles and shut the door on them. He sighed in relief and turned around, jumping when he saw Heba on top of his bed, on his bubble.

"Jeez... Heba..." he grumbled and held his chest "Don't do that, you scared me..."

Heba watched him carefully and smiled, holding his necklace loosely in his hands before offering it to him; Yami raised his brow and walked over cautiously "What? Your necklace?" he asked and took hold of it "What about-Oh my..." he blushed and shuddered, seeing Heba's human form instead of his water form. He stared at him, making Heba giggle and lean up to kiss his lips again.

Yami blushed and was about to pull away but Heba kept him close by using the necklace he and Yami had a hold of. Heba hummed and opened his mouth, trying to get Yami to open his open too. Yami blushed and managed to pull away from the kiss; he blinked and looked around, seeing them in a pink bubble. He looked back at Heba and sighed "This is all too freaky".

Heba tilted his head and sighed gently, removing the bubble and necklace. He passed it to Yami, making him blink "What's this for?" The being smiled and turned into a bubble, then slid under the door again. Looking down at the necklace, Yami sighed and rubbed his head "Well, thanks I guess" he mumbled and examined it unsurely.

"Yami! Are you home?"

Yami blinked and turned "Yes mom!" he called back out then hid the necklace and stripped off his wet clothes and put them into the hamper. He then jumped into bed and ruffled his hair to make it seem like he was just waking up from his sleep. His mother entered the room and smiled. "Stop faking dear, I know you've been out" she giggled and threw him a bottle of water "Drink up Atemu!"

Yami blinked and stared at her "What did you just say?"

She blinked in return "I said drink up Yami darling..." she raised her brow "Are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy" he replied and rubbed his forehead "I might get some more sleep, it is Saturday, right?" His mother nodded making him smile "Good, sleep tight Yami..." she smiled before disappearing downstairs. Yami sighed and rested his head on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling "This life just gets weirder and weirder" he mumbled before shutting his eyes for a well deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(If you're not old enough, or don't like Yaoi – DON'T READ THE BOLD WRITING X3)**

Yami awoke some mornings later; the sun's rays hit his face to budge him from his slumber. The teen sighed in displeasure and gently opened his eyes, mumbling when he saw small pink bubbles around him "Hi Heba" he whispered and turned away from the bubbles, sure enough hearing a giggle.

Heba appeared from one of the mysterious bubbles that floated around the room that morning, smiling ear to ear "Morsaza" he giggled cutely. Yami rolled his eyes and nodded "Morsaza" he repeated; not liking the language he had to learn during the few days he had been inclined with the water people. He then turned on his front and stared up at the ceiling, he groaned when he realised he had school that day "Great, another good day ruined".

Heba tilted his head; he had heard his darker half say that many times during the mornings of what he called school. Realising that his half was in a distressed mood, he simply got off his bubble and onto Yami's body making the other look at him suspiciously "What?" he asked, quite used to finding Heba on top of him now and again. Heba looked at him and giggled before leaning down and kissing him again to which the male rolled his eyes at and pushed him away again.

"Heba, I don't know you and quite frankly, I like girls. Not boys"

Heba stared at him and tears weld up in his eyes "No...Like me?" he whimpered and held his face in his hands and gently cried into them. The teen sighed and rubbed the back of his head "No Heba, It's not that I don't like you..."

"So you like me?" Heba grinned and pinned Yami to the bed eagerly "We make babies now yes?"

Yami blushed furiously "No!" he tried to push Heba off, but for a skinny small boy he wasn't easy to push off. Heba giggled happily and nuzzled at the males neck "Atemu! So funny!" he grinned but blinked hearing a knock on the door.

"Yami, Get up, now!"

Yami groaned and rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, coming dad" he mumbled and managed to get Heba off before rubbing his hair and standing. Heba then walked the male as he began to strip out his pyjamas, he smiled happily and lay on his bed where he had slept; breathing in his scent. The older male looked over to the boy and raised his brow "Okay seriously, that's just freaky" he commented and started walking into his shower room making Heba's ears twitch as he heard the shower head gush water. He shuddered and listened to the sound of the water before rising and slowly making his way to the bathroom.

Yami was currently in the shower as expected, smiling as he felt the warm water drench his body, taking his soap he began to wash his body, frowning faintly when he felt the air go cold in the room "Huh?" he pondered and looked at his window, finding it shut "What was that?" he whispered to himself but carried on washing instead. He blinked and blushed, slowly turning his head he saw Heba looking at him through the glass. He squeaked and backed away, unconsciously covering himself "Heba!" he scowled "Get out!"

Heba took no notice of the male and slipped inside the shower with him "Atemu" he whispered in a seductive voice, boxing Yami lightly to the corner of the shower. "I mean it Heba, this is just gross!" Yami growled as he tried to push the male away, Heba stood securely at where he was and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, licking and teasing his skin with his tongue. Yami shivered and once again pushed Heba away only to find he pushed him down earning a giggle from the other.

**Heba obliged to Yami's 'wish' and licked and teased down his body, taking Yami's manhood in his hand delicately he lifted it up and licked up it underneath, Yami gave a moan "Stop it Heba" he scowled, covering his mouth as he moaned more when the teen sucked lightly on his balls. Happily Heba played with them, licking and faintly nibbling he ventured from them to the tip of Yami's erection, flicking his tongue over the slit friskily. Yami gasped and bucked into his hands "Fu-Heba..." he whispered and gripped his hair for more.**

**The teen hummed and began nibbling around the head of the manhood, using his other hand to massage and tickle sensitive parts of Yami's balls. He then sucked on multiple places of the organ, getting the long staff wetter then what it was and as hard as Yami could do. Heba then grinned and engulfed the staff with his mouth, sucking lightly he then began to bob; shuddering heavily and quickening when he heard his darker half cry out in lust.**

"**Oh Heba! That's so good!" **

**Yami panted and bucked his hips into Heba's mouth, shivering as he felt the other tighten his mouth up to tease him more, he grinned dirtily "You like that Heba?" he purred earning a glance up from the male. Heba gave a faint smirk and then deep throated the male, quickening as he felt Yami tug on his hair and thrust hard into his mouth.**

"**Gah Heba!" Yami groaned "So close! Faster! Suck my hard cock faster!"**

**The teen grinned and done as he was told, soon enough the older male tensed up, calling out lustfully "Oh rah! Heba!" then, thrusting deep into his mouth and releasing his seed, Yami panted heavily and let go of Heba's hair, only to run it through his own "Jeez..." he panted out more, watching the teen swallow his release and stand up. He eyed him suspiciously when he backed up against the other side of the shower "What?" Yami questioned make Heba smirk.**

"**I want you".**

**Yami blushed and furiously shook his head "N-No way! You're a guy! T-That's just, wrong!" Heba then frowned and made the water pull Yami close to his body in which he wrapped his legs around him "I want you" he said again. As he stared deeply into his eyes, Yami found himself get caught under his gaze "I want you too" he purred and pressed up against the male to make him cry out lustfully with a heated blush. Quickly he thrusted, earning another cry "Ah!" Heba cried and wrapped his arms around his neck as Yami thrusted deep inside, catching the others prostate it several times in a row.**

"**Ah! Ah! H-Harder! Please!**

**Yami smirked and panted quietly, biting at the young teen's neck "Want more?" he teased as he faintly pressed on his spot "Yes!" Heba whined, moving his hips to get more of his darker half inside "Please!"**

"**Scream my name Heba darling~ Scream it!"**

**With that, Yami held the teen close and thrusted hard inside making Heba cry out "Ah! Ah! Atemu! Harder! Faster!"**

"**Again, scream it again!"**

**Heba gasped and moaned out erotically, letting go of the water hold he had on Yami and gripping his shoulders hard whilst leaning over and sucking hard on his neck, giving out a cry each time "Atemu! Ooh Atemu! There!" he moaned, biting at the bruised skin on Yami's neck when he hit his spot "Ah! Atemu!" he screamed, bucking into the male's body and releasing up Yami's chest. Yami groaned as he felt the other tighten around him "Mmm! Heba!" he growled and bit his neck back, releasing deep inside the other.**

Both were the panted and dripping of both sweat and release, luckily the spray of the shower washed both of them away quickly. Heba smiled up at the tired looking male and lightly took him out of him; he then kissed the male's lips to make him controllable before taking him into the bedroom and dressing him after he dried him.

Yami sat in class later that day, writing down notes casually when the teacher told him key information. He blinked as he heard his name being called, he looked over and raised his brow at Joey who smirked and passed a note over. Yami looked at the note and read it before rolling his eyes and writing a message back making Joey sulk quietly. He chuckled and looked back to the front before carrying on with his work given.

In the next lesson –which was PE- Yami and his friends causally talked to one another whilst they changed. The teen wasn't too interested in the convocation and slid his shirt of in the mean time. He was about to put his PE shirt on before he yelped, feeling his shoulders getting pulled back and into Marik's grip "Heyhey! Look at this!" the group then looked at the two male's "Yami must of gotten' lucky! Look at these nail marks!" Joey grinned and examined the marks with Bakura and Marik to follow "Woah! Yami my man!" Joey grinned "Who's the lucky lady?" Yami blinked wildly "I don't know..."

"You dirty dog you".

Yami blushed and rolled his eyes "Seriously, I can't remember anythi-"

"He's got a hickey too!" Bakura exclaimed make the other's snicker and tease him. Yami shoved his friends off with a grumble "Shove off" he growled and slipped his shirt on to start the lesson, ignoring all the teases and taunts he got off his friends.


End file.
